zarnislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Daei
The Daei was a nest egg, only available from October 27, 2010 until November 1, 2010, when it was pulled from the site. It was the Halloween event creature in 2010. General Description The Daei is both feared and respected all across ZarnIsland. Its fatal venom can kill a fully-grown Zarnian with a single bite, and it resides in little nooks and crannies tucked in various places across the island. They feed off the blood of small animals, so it would be wise for you to take extra precautions when you bring your tinier companions near this dangerous creature. Egg Description Your egg appears to be made of silk. When you tentatively touch the shell, your finger sticks to the velvety surface. Frowning, you try to extricate your finger from the egg, but you only succeed in getting all the fingers of your other hand attached as well. After a long struggle that requires much cursing on your part, you free your hands from the eggshell, and you don't touch it again for a long time. Hatchling Stage One Description Your newly hatched Daei likes to keep to itself, so much so that you didn't even notice its hatching until you spotted its vacant eggshell lying abandoned in your study. You search all over the place for it, and eventually you see its multiple obsidian eyes staring beadily up at you from beneath the couch. You stare at it a moment, and then you silently retreat from the room. You decide that the little one deserves some time to itself. Away from you. Preferably. Hatchling Stage Two Description As soon as your Daei decides it likes you enough to come out every now and then, you see its hairy black body fairly often, spinning multitudes of creepy but eerily beautiful cobwebs about the corners of your cottage. While web-making is its main talent, your Daei also has the rather unfortunate habit of dangling from the ceiling above you on a strong of silver web as you lie in bed, scaring the skin off you and promising nightmares about giant orange spiders swarming over your cottage for a week. Adult Description If nothing else, your Daei, now fully-grown, has taught you caution above all else. Even though you're more observant than before, you still find yourself walking into one of the sticky webs your Daei has left out where any of the general public could walk into it. While this was amusing the first six dozen times, now it has gotten a bit irritating. Fortunately, you don't meet the same fate as the multitude of bugs who also stumbled into your pet's death trap; you watch as your Daei skitters over to the trapped prey and ends it struggle with a single, devastating bite before wrapping in into a tight cocoon. As many times as you have seen this, the spectacle never gets any less eerily awe-inspiring. Daei Egg.gif|Daei egg Daei 1.gif|Daei hatchling stage one (both genders) Daei 2.gif|Daei hatchling stage two (both genders) Daei.gif|Daei adult sprite (both genders)